


Gold Briefs

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos cake - Freeform, Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Ashton is such a whore, Bartenders, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Dr Fluke - Freeform, Hook-Up, Luke likes it hard, M/M, Mention Of Mashton, Michael is so easy, Mild Kink, One Night Stands, Pole Dancing, Smash - Freeform, Smut, Strip Tease, Top Calum, Underwear, boys dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke had walked into the club that afternoon, Calum did not know something was going to happen. Calum and Michael were not even supposed to be working that night, they were supposed to be having fun at their own party but instead, they were serving drinks at someone else's party. Maybe in the end, it would not be all so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Briefs

“The bar’s closed,” Michael said to the blonde, who had just seated himself, before turning around and wiping some more glasses.

“Hey, sorry about him, he’s just grumpy because he’s having to work today,” Calum smiled apologetically when he noticed the hurt look on the other boy’s face. “Can I get you something? A beer maybe?”

“Yeah, that’ll be great. Thanks.” He took the beer and immediately took a sip. “I’m Luke, by the way.”

“I’m Calum. So, how did you get in? I mean, the club does not open before a few more hours.”

“Oh… hmm… Macy called us over to talk about a few stuffs.”

“Us?” Calum looked at the other boy, who was alone.

“My mate, he’s talking to her right now.”

“So, your friend is doing the hard part while you’re doing the easiest?” Calum laughed to lighten the atmosphere.

“Yeah, you could say that.”

“Calum, stop talking and keep these glasses in their places. Stop wasting your time,” Michael said loudly.

“Is everything alright here?” another guy asked as he stepped next to Luke.

“Yeah, is everything settled?” Luke turned to look at him.

The guy nodded. “Let’s go.”

“How much do I owe you for the beer,” Luke turned back to Calum and asked.

“Don’t worry about that, it’s on the house.”

“Thanks.”

Calum kept his eyes on Luke as the two walked towards the exit and the unnamed guy placed a hand on Luke’s lower back to usher him.

“What are you looking at? That’s probably his boyfriend,” Michael said, the grumpiness apparent in his voice.

“You do that to me all the time and you’re not my boyfriend.”

“Duh, we’re different. We grew up together and we’re closer than anyone can ever be.”

“Maybe they’re like us,” Calum shrugged. “Besides, that other guys, he doesn’t look like he’s into guys, so…”

“Why are we even talking about them?”

“What’s wrong with you today? You’ve been like this since the morning.”

“I’m annoyed and you know it.”

“Afternoon ladies, how is my bar looking?” their boss asked as he approached them.

Calum held one of Michael’s hand and shook his head, signalling him not to say anything. “Good.”

“Any problem?” he asked as he looked back and forth from Calum to Michael.

“Why do we have to be here today? You know we usually have Mondays off.”

The middle-aged man smiled. “I only want my best employers here tonight. Any more problems?”

“No, no more problems,” Calum replied.

“Good, now, I want this bar to shine,” he said as he pressed his palms against the glass surface. “I can spot some dirt over here. Clean it up.”

“This is so fucking lame,” Michael groaned when the other man left.

“I know,” Calum sighed. All they knew was that they had to be at work because their boss, Joseph’s daughter, Macy’s best friend, Joyce, was getting married and Macy was hosting her bachelorette party there. “Come on,” Calum smiled. “Maybe it’s not gonna be that bad.”

“How’s that? We’re supposed to be partying but instead, we’re serving drinks at someone else’s party.” The thing was: Michael was throwing Calum a birthday party. He already had everything planned and even sent the invites but then three day ago when they went to work, they were told to be at work on Monday, without fail. Michael had to cancel his party and call everybody and tell them that, something he was not very happy about.

“Here,” Calum handed him a drink that he had mixed.

“What? You know we’re not supposed to…”

“Yeah, but who’ll know?” Calum wriggled his eyebrows. “Cheers.”

“Cheers and happy birthday,” Michael smiled for the first time that day.

Three hours later, the two of them were actively tending the bar. The club was packed with girls and the staff was exclusively male. Calum set another cocktail on the bar and then wiped the glass surface of the bar with the napkin that he had hanging from his back pocket. Sighing, he looked at the two guys, who were dancing on the stage that had been set for them; Luke and the other guy, whom he did not know the name. Other than the staff of the club, they were the only two other men. They moved around on the stage like professional dancers and Calum had to admit, he was quite impressed. When the set ended, Macy walked onto the stage with a microphone and introduced them as Smash and Dr Fluke, who took a little break and came back wearing different clothes.

Another song started and the two of them began a perfectly synchronised choreography. That was until Smash, Calum assumed was the guy’s pseud, moved to the front of the stage and unbuttoned the black shirt that he was wearing. Once he had slowly undone all the buttons, he shrugged it off his shoulders and dropped it aside. He moved his hips from side to side before doing a backflip while Luke danced around the room. Smash danced his way to the centre of the stage and undid his pants, getting rid of them and revealing the leopard-printed briefs that he was wearing; briefs, which were see-through at the back. Moving to the pole that had been set on the right side, Smash wrapped his long fingers around it before walking around it in circles. He rotated his hips against it, causing a bunch of girls to go wild and cheer. Then he started a series of typical pole dancing moves. Calum, who had stopped watching a long time ago, served another drink and nudged Michael in the ribs, with his elbow; Michael, who had his eyes glued to the guy at the pole.

“Do you know how many times that girl asked you for a drink?” Calum asked when he got Michael’s attention.

“What?”

“Never mind,” Calum laughed. “Pay attention to the bar or you’re gonna get us both in trouble.”

“What? What can I do if he’s so hot?” Michael protested. “Just look at those arms and those abs and those legs and that ass and that…”

“Alright, alright, I get the picture. You can think about all that later, for now, will you help me out?”

Michael sighed and took his eyes off the stage. “You know what, your guy is not doing so badly.”

“My guy?” Calum frowned.

“Yeah, the blondie who came in earlier.”

Calum lifted his eyes to look at Luke, who was back on stage and only wearing some briefs, identical to the ones Smash was wearing, except his was gold. “He’s not my guy but he’s looking alright up there.”

“Alright? Are all these girls blinding you? I know you better than that.”

“Fine, he looks hot. Can we get back to work now?”

“Do you mind if I grab a quick bite?” Michael asked when he heard his stomach grumble.

“Yeah, I’ll handle things.” Calum took a quick look at Luke and noticed the other guy disappearing after whispering something to the blonde.

Michael took a bite of the sandwich that he had brought along as he checked his phone. “What are you doing here?” he asked when he heard someone behind him. “Only members of the staff are allowed in here. There’s a board of the door that clearly says that.”

“I love a man in uniform,” he smirked as he walked in Michael’s direction, looking at his black pants, his white button-up shirt and his bowtie.

“You’re into guys?” Michael asked but it came out more like a statement than a question.

“I’m a stripper, so yeah, I’m bisexual but mostly gay.”

“Fuck,” Michael exhaled when the other guy stepped closer to him. “Hold on,” he pressed a hand to the other boy’s chest and halted him when he leant closer.

“What?”

“I don’t hook up with people I’m not even on first name basis with.”

“It’s Ashton. What about you?”

“Michael…”

The moment that left his mouth, Ashton crashed his lips against Michael’s slightly parted ones.

Calum glanced at Luke, who was still dancing. The blonde gyrated his hips against the pole before rocking them against it. Turning around, he lifted his arms up and enclosed his fingers around the pole, above his head, before rubbing his ass up and down against it a few times. Again turning around, Luke climbed up the pole and then spun around. He slid down and did a split. Calum gripped the counter and let out a deep breath; what was happening to him? Why was he suddenly feeling so hot? Wiping some non-existent sweat off his forehead, Calum glanced at the stage and realised Luke was still alone. He looked around himself and noticed he was not doing any better; Michael was not yet back. What was taking him so long? He had been gone for nearly thirty minutes.

“Holy fuck! What the fuck is going on here?” Calum asked the moment he stepped into the room; Michael was pressed against the lockers, he had his legs wrapped around that other guy’s hips and they were vigorously kissing.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Michael wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and asked, the moment Ashton set him back down on the floor.

“Telling you to get your ass back to work,” Calum placed his hands on his hips and glared at them.

“This is not over,” Ashton whispered to Michael and pressed a kiss to his index and middle finger before pressing them to Michael’s lips.

“Yeah, we’ll continue this in my apartment, later,” Michael smirked, slapping Ashton’s ass as he turned around to leave and causing Calum to roll his eyes at them. “Hey, Ashton, leave those briefs on.”

Calum shook his head. “Did you just invite a stripper to our apartment?”

“He’s hot,” Michael shrugged, walking out of the room. “Come on, don’t you want to get back to work?”

Sighing, Calum followed Michael back towards the bar. Luke was still dancing in his gold briefs and Ashton had joined him. Unwillingly, he looked away from them; he was not like Michael and he was not one who would hook up with just anyone. He knew what effect Luke and his gold briefs had on him but he was not going to let an irrelevant attraction towards a stripper bother him. Besides, it was not like Luke was ever going to speak to him again; so, it was all pointless. However, that was not how things went. Four hours later, Michael and Calum were driving back to their apartment, with Ashton and Luke in the backseat of their car.

“You’re coming with me,” Michael grabbed one of Ashton’s hands and dragged him behind him as soon as he unlocked the door.

Calum turned to look at Luke. “Come on in then. I’m really sorry about Michael. You must be tired and want to sleep but because of him, you’re stuck here. He’s always like this, doing whatever he feels like, without really giving it much of a thought.”

“It’s alright,” Luke laughed. “Ashton’s not better, you know?”

“I guess you’d be staying the night,” the brunette stated when Michael’s bedroom door closed with a bang.

“I guess…”

“So… can I get you something? A drink? Or something else?”

“A drink would be great.”

“I’ll be right back.” Calum walked into the kitchen and looked around the room, wondering what he would give the other boy. They only had one bottle of beer left because Michael had been sulking all weekend and had downed them all. He smiled when an idea popped into his head.

“Wine?” Luke raised an eyebrow as he noticed Calum walking back into the living room with a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

“Yeah, we bought that for my birthday but I guess it’s kinda useless now.”

“When’s your birthday?”

“Today,” Calum smiled. “Technically, it was yesterday,” he corrected when he look at the clocked that showed it was past midnight.

“It’s never too late to celebrate,” Luke raised his glass and clinked it against Calum’s one. “Happy birthday.”

“Same to you. I mean, thank you…” the brunette wanted to kick himself for that behaviour.

Luke laughed at the other boy. “You certainly need to chill.”

“I’m alright…”

“Really? I don’t think so. I’ve seen the way you were looking at me at the club. It’s not totally wrong to be attracted to somebody.”

It was Calum’s turn to laugh. “I seriously don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah?”

Luke got up from the armchair and dropped himself next to Calum on the couch. He made the other boy face him and then inched his face closer. Instantly, Calum tensed up, his breathing increasing. After whispering a ‘just let it happen’, Luke pressed his lips to Calum, kissing him. For a moment, Calum was unsure; should he kiss Luke back or should he pull away? After all, he did not know Luke and he had broken up with his boyfriend of three years, less than two weeks ago. Before he could think of what to do, Luke had pulled his glass from his hand, placing it on the floor, and climbed into his lap, into a straddling position. Luke wrapped his arms around Calum’s neck and moved his lips against Calum’s; instinctively, the other boy kissed back, causing a smile to appear on Luke’s lips. Hesitantly, Calum placed his hands on Luke’s hips. Normally, he would not do things like that but despite himself, he could not keep his hands off the other boy.

As their lips moved against one another, the brunette slid his hands up and down Luke’s sides, feeling the warmth coming through the cotton material of Luke’s tee. When the contact was not enough, he slipped his hand underneath and caressed Luke’s back. The two boys pulled away to catch their breaths before pressing their foreheads together and looking into each other’s eyes. Without breaking the eye contact, Luke rocked his hips against Calum’s, making the other lad to shut his eyes tight and let out a gasp. The blonde trailed his hands lower and slowly opened the first three buttons of Calum’s shirt, pushing the white material aside to kiss Calum’s chest. Calum opened his eyes; they could not do it in the living room. What if Michael or Ashton walked in on them? Cupping the side of Luke’s face, the brunette pressed a short kiss to his lips and then made the other boy look at him.

“Not in here,” he mumbled.

“Where’s your room?”

Calum pointed in the direction of the corridor that led to his bedroom and he also got up after Luke did, accidentally knocking the glass that was by his foot and spilling the red wine on the ivory-coloured carpet. Calum scrunched his face; Michael was going to kill him. The other boy would normally bitch at him for letting bread crumbs fall on the carpet and judging by the size of that stain, Michael was not going to let him see the end of that. He lifted his head and looked at Luke when the other boy tugged on his hand. Smiling at him, Calum let himself be guided to his room; he would worry about that stain or Michael later because he currently had better things to think about, like Luke’s body under his hands or his hands on Luke’s body. Once Luke had seated Calum on the bed, he took a few steps away and with his back facing the other boy, he moved his hips from side to side. Turning around on his heels, he took the hem of his tee between his fingers and lifted the shirt up, exposing his stomach but he did not pull it off as he kept moving to some imaginary music.

Calum swallowed as he stared at Luke’s pale stomach. For some reasons, he wanted to put his hand on there and run his fingers across his skin. Since he had met Luke, he had been wanting things that he had never wanted before and suddenly, things felt more exciting. The brunette blinked when Luke called his name and he realised Luke was shirtless. He must have gotten lost in his thoughts and failed to pay attention to what was happening. Biting the pierced side of his lower lips, Luke undid his jeans and shimmied out of them. Calum licked his lips at the action; he had never thought watching another guy undressing could be such a turn on. That was when he noticed Luke still had those gold briefs on; those same gold briefs, which were causing an unusual blood rush in his body. After what seemed like long never-ending minutes, Luke slowly and seductively made his way to Calum. He again climbed into the brunette lap and rocked his hips against the other boy’s penis, at a steady pace.

The blonde undid the remaining buttons of Calum’s shirt and slid it off his shoulders. Slipping to the floor, he unzipped the other boy’s pants and helped him out of them, along with his boxers. Luke locked eyes with Calum as he reached forward and took the boy’s semi-erected penis into his mouth. Calum leant backward and supported himself on his elbows while he watched Luke suck him. He bit his lips and resisted the urge to thrust his hips upward into the blonde’s mouth as he deep-throated him. Luke pulled away with a pop and replaced his mouth with his hand. He moved his fist up and down the length, occasionally stopping to tease the head with his thumb before pumping it again. When Calum let out a gap, he let go of the erection and crawled up Calum’s body, leaving a trail of wet kisses up his stomach and chest until he reached his mouth. Almost immediately, Calum took Luke’s bottom lip between his own and sucked on it.

Finally, after moving against each other on the mattress for long minutes, the two boys shifted. Calum pushed Luke onto his back and settled between his legs. He reached forward and peeled the gold briefs off his body, freeing his erection from its confinement. Getting a bottle of lube from his drawer, the brunette coated his fingers and directed them to Luke’s ass. He pushed them inside and moved them around as he leant forward and kissed Luke’s hip. Calum licked a strip from Luke’s hipbone to his belly button and then gently bit down on his skin before nibbling on it. Luke laughed and twisted his hips away from Calum when the other boy dipped his tongue into his belly button. The brunette grinned at the reaction and repeated the action, laughing and pulling away when Luke wriggled under him. Calum pulled his fingers out of Luke and looked at him. Rolling a condom onto his erection, Calum moved to position it at Luke’s hole.

He pushed inside and pulled out, nearly all the way, before pushing back in again, sharply. Luke let out a hiss at the sudden action; it looked like Calum was going to do it hard and honestly, Luke did prefer it the hard way. He took hold of Calum’s hands, which were on his hips, and pulled the other boy to him. The moment their chests crashed into each other, Calum connected his mouth to the side of Luke’s neck. He left a series of kisses to Luke’s skin while his hips kept moving at the same steady rhythm. The blonde wrapped his legs around Calum’s waist and rotated his hips at the same pace as Calum’s thrusts. He swiftly and expertly rolled them over so that he was on top, managing to do that without either of them pulling away from each other. Calum was about to protest about the change in position but before he could do so, Luke silenced him by pressing his lips against his parted ones.

Straightening himself, Luke placed his hands behind him, on Calum’s thighs, to support himself as he hoisted himself up and then settled back down onto Calum’s penis. Calum groaned; he had never done it in that position before and if it were not for Luke, he would not have known what it felt like. The blonde closed his eyes and bounced into Calum’s lap. On the other hand, Calum looked at Luke through half-closed eyes. He reached over and ran his hand up and down Luke’s chest, feeling the heat coming off his skin. Their breathings were noticeably faster than normal and every now and then, little gasps would escape either of their mouths. Luke slowed down when his hands felt too weak to support him and Calum wasted no time to thrust his hips upward, into Luke’s hole. Luke wrapped his fingers around his penis and pumped it at the same speed as the movements of Calum’s hips. Calum let out a whimper and Luke let out a cry as they both came, almost at the same time. The blonde dropped himself forward as he tried to catch his breath.

“I’m glad you came to the club today,” Calum smiled as he discarded the condom.

Luke wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist, smiling back at him. “I’m glad I did.”

When his eyes had met with Calum’s earlier that day, he knew something good was definitely going to happen. The two boys stayed in each other’s arms, enjoying the silence and each other’s company when a loud noise was heard.

“Yeah, spank my ass again,” Michael moaned loudly from the room that was beside Calum’s room, causing Luke to laugh and Calum to make a face.

Reaching up, Calum knocked on the wall above their heads a few times. “Keep it low in there. There are people trying to sleep over here.”

“Sorry babe, looks like you’re gonna have to stay awake all night tonight,” Michael replied breathily.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> any thoughts?
> 
> Check out the Mashton alternative [Leopard Briefs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6847630)


End file.
